You & I
by VinylSyndicate
Summary: Together, now and forever. A beloved friend from Minato's past who had disappeared ten years ago reemerges in his life, and the two are ready to start up their friendship once again... But will it ever become anything more? And how long will it last, when secrets are kept? Rating subject to change as things get intense. Minato x OC.
1. The First Step

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this is basically a re-written version of Beautyfool Days, my previous story. I realize with my other version, I couldn't really piece together a lot of things, and with this version, there'll be a lot more action. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Please note the censors warning.

* * *

"No, please! I'm begging you! Have mercy!"

The crisp midnight air was filled with the unheard shouts of a pleading man, begging for his life at the foot of a young lady. By this time, both of them knew the outcome of this situation, yet the man still insisted on wasting his last breath on praying for some miracle to happen. Anything, so that his life wouldn't need to end in the next couple of seconds.

As if anyone could save him now.

_Pathetic._ A small, bitter smile began to creep it's way on to the surface of her lips, as she wondered why he was wasting his breath. _Both you and I know how this is going to end._

Especially at a time like this, screaming for your life was futile. It would remain unheard in the dead of the night, as there was almost always **no one** around. Calling other people, texting other people, that was all useless. Electricity had become completely cut off, but perhaps he didn't realize that. Regardless, you would just be wasting your breath.

The man was trembling now, as he dropped to his knees and began to bow repeatedly, as if praying to her. Kneeling down, she tilted his chin upwards with the barrel of her pistol, staring into his puffy red eyes.

_I hate this part._ She thought, a bitter cringe forming on her face, as she stood up once more. The man in front of her had suddenly ceased his crying and screaming, as if he thought that she somehow changed her mind just by looking at his torn face. As if he thought that there was somehow a chance that he could walk away from here alive. But inevitably, it would end the same way as it did with countless other people who had been faced by her.

_**BANG.**_

A gunshot, and silence overcame the night as blood splattered to the floor of the alleyway, the dead corpse dropping on to its side. He was lifeless now, but his eyes were still open wide, only to never to see another sight again. Sighing to herself, she kicked the body with the front of her foot to make sure she had done it right, and grabbed it by the collar, beginning the drag it into a life-sized bag. Her deed was almost done, and just in the nick of time as well. Midnight was almost over, and it was crucial for her not to let the job run long.

_**"..., Do you read me!?"**_

"Loud and clear."

_**"Have you gotten the job done yet!? You're running out of time!"**_

"I have. Calm down, I'm almost done. I just need to get rid of the...residue."

_**"Well, hurry the fuck up! We have a new assignment for you as soon as you finish."**_

_Probably another job._ She thought, dragging the corpse behind her, looking over her shoulder every so often, to ensure that she left no trails of blood. _I'm so tired of all this shit...I need to get out of this place, and go somewhere far away...Where I can leave this life behind._

As these thoughts ran through her head, she suddenly remembered the small figure of a blue haired boy from her childhood. He was crying and clinging on to her, as she had her arms wrapped around him, consoling him. These two kids were very close, mostly because their families had known each other for quite some time, so the two children had spent a majority of their time together, ever since they were infants.  
It was only after that _incident _that things began to change.

* * *

_It seemed as if he wouldn't stop crying anytime soon. She had been here, by his side, as soon as he needed her to be, and since then had been crying into her torso. He clung to her as if his life depended on it, and it was a suffocating grip, but she didn't mind. All she was wondering was what she should say. Children weren't experienced with death, so of course, she was wordless. But then it came to her. Suddenly, she grabbed his shoulders firmly, causing him to look up at her with the suddenness of the situation. She stared into his eyes with all her might, trying to look as courageous as possible. Truth be told, she was probably pretty scared too._

_"...It's okay, stop crying...I'll be there to protect you no matter what! Everything will be okay!"_

_"...Promise?" The little boy was hiccuping between breaths, and it was hard to make out what he was saying. But she heard it._

_"I promise. I'll always be by your side, no matter what."  
_

* * *

She had made a promise that she would be with him, and protect him...But, maybe she wasn't all that good at keeping promises, considering her position now. She hadn't seen him in the past seven years, as she had been forced to leave two years after the incident. Back then, she couldn't have done anything to prevent the circumstances leading up to the present, and she couldn't have stayed by his side, no matter how much she had wanted to. However, the more she thought about him, the more she missed him. Missed him dearly.

If he saw the way she was now, and what she had been doing, he probably wouldn't forgive her, since he had always had a strong sense of justice. What she had just done didn't seem like an action of protecting anyone, more like throwing more people into danger. How shameful, how someone who had been so pure and innocent, could suddenly turn into a killer.

_Maybe I need to go back there. If I go back there, I might be able to forget how I am now, and live a normal life... I wonder if he still lives there._ She thought to herself, arriving at her destination. She had been trudging through the night, all the while thinking heavily about her childhood, that it made the trip seem less troublesome. Enough so that she almost didn't realize that she had arrived at the open-air cremation area, where bodies were usually cremated after death. This was the only one she knew about that didn't require actual electricity, and almost always had a fire burning - as strange as it may seem. But that wasn't important. The only thing that was important to her now, was returning to the place she had met him several years ago.

Opening up the furnace, she thought about how wonderful it would be if she could leave behind her life now and meet up with him again.

Throwing the body and bag into the fire, she thought about how she could be happy again with him, and keep her promise to him. How he was the only one who could forgive her for her tainted ways. How she could start her life anew.

Closing the door to the furnace immediately as the body began to burn to ashes, she decided that she would leave this place, and return to his side. She wasn't going to do anyone's dirty work anymore.

_I'm going to do it. I'll meet up with him again, and everything will be fine. I won't have to go out every night and do these deeds._ She thought to herself determinedly, smiling a bit. Looking back at the furnace, as it emitted black smoke, she thought of this as the marking of her last job. This was the last time she would burn and kill an innocent soul, as she quit. Turning away, she began to run.

* * *

_This place smells like cigars, as always..._ She thought to herself, closing the door to the office behind her. It was pitch black in the little room, save for the bits of light that were coming from the moon. The smell of cigars weren't something she particularly enjoyed, and because of that, it was always a pain to be in this room; But that was how she knew that her boss was here. Because he was ALWAYS smoking when he was here.

Grabbing the arm chair and pulling it out slightly, she took a seat across from the polished wooden desk; Glancing at the shadowy figure across from her, the only thing she could see was the light of the cigar. It made her even more nervous to know that she couldn't see his facial expression, and thus couldn't accurately predict what his reaction would be when she told him the big news. The only thing she knew was that he was probably angry, since he had yelled at her during her job.

"Boss, I-"

"Where the hell were you. Do you realize how late you are? If it were _any_ later, someone could have saw you!"

"There was no one around."

"It doesn't matter! Don't fuck up next time."

"..." _Well, this was uncomfortable._

"Anyway, **HOPING** you won't fuck this up, I'm giving you another chance. Are you ready for the next job?"

"Well, actually-"

It seemed as if her boss really didn't care what she had to say, as he had ignored her, and was now flipping through some papers that were scattered around on his messy desk, trying to find something. This proved to be a very difficult task for him, as the only light he had was the moonlight, so it took him quite some time to find what he was looking for. While her boss was scrambling to look for some object that would be relevant to her next job, she looked around nervously, telling herself that she definitely wasn't going to go through with her next job. That she needed to tell her boss, and she needed to tell him NOW. No being afraid. If he were to fire her, he couldn't do anything anyway, as she was out of here tomorrow.

"I-"

"You're going to Iwatodai, Port Island. I've secured a place for you to stay, for now, and you'll be attending another school there."

She froze. Iwatodai...? Port Island...?

The man in front of her handed her a piece of paper, as the lights finally flickered on. The fireplace roared with life, and the lamp on his desk shined energetically. Midnight was over.

Snatching the paper from his plump hands, she began to scan vigorously through the details of her next job. This was perfect. Maybe she needn't quit after all, especially if this job was going to get her there, and even provide her with living quarters, which was definitely something she needed.

"The objective remains the same,"

Thank goodness for small miracles.

"...**HOWEVER**. You'll be appointed a new task, while there. I'm sending you to Iwatodai for a reason."

Nevermind.

"And what would that be, other than the usual?"

"Over there, there's a special place I need you to visit. You won't be able to get there by yourself, so I'm appointing you to join this group. Once you've learned enough with them, you're going to do everything you can to get rid of this group. They're only going to get in your way. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She muttered distractedly, staring down at the piece of paper. She read over the details once more, flipping the sheet over this time, and scanning the members of this group. Apparently they were called SEES, and they were currently made up of five members. This didn't sound too hard, in fact, this job seemed a lot more lax than her usual day-to-day job.

_Let's see...Akihiko Sanada, Mitsuru Kirijo, Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori..._

And then she stopped reading. Because there, at the bottom of the page, she saw it. His name.

_...Minato Arisato._

__Suddenly feeling short for breath, her eyes shifted from the paper in her hands that seemed to clench, to the beaming man with the cigar in his mouth. This was definitely not going to be as easy as she thought.

Why him, of all people...?

"You leave tomorrow morning. You can go now, and go home and pack your things. We'll stay in contact the same way as always."

"Yes, sir."

**END.**

* * *

**AN2: **The rest of the story, if not, most of it will be told in Minato's point of view. Sorry I didn't reveal her name in this chapter, you'll find out later on. I appreciate any reviews, follows and favorites, and I hope you all enjoyed the story so far.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**CHAPTER ONE.  
The Calm Before The Storm  
**

* * *

**AN: **So, the OC's name is revealed in this chapter! It's kind of a sweet/fluffy moment between her and Minato. It's sort of a transition chapter for the prologue and the next chapter, where more action will take place!

There's a couple of lines from You & I's lyrics in there. It's just kind of the song that goes with this chapter and what's going on.  
Hope you guys like it!

* * *

The sounds of the train traveling filled her ears as she stared at the surroundings that the train rushed past. The screeches against the train tracks and the chatter of the groups of people amongst her were sounds that were almost embedded in her mind by now, as she had spent her whole day traveling to Iwatodai, and still, she had yet to arrive.

**_It's been a long time since I came around_**

Glancing at the digital time that reflected on her cellphone's screen, she looked around her at the people who stuffed the train to it's brim. There really was no room to move around. Luckily, she had boarded when the train was only half-full, early in the day, so she wasn't smushed along the wall or anything...but that didn't mean her personal space wasn't violated by people who kept unintentionally nudging her and pushing her over.

This train ride was really starting to cut her patience short.

The skies outside the moving vehicle had long since turned a darker shade of blue, as the day made it's transition into evening hours. She would be lucky if she got there by 9PM, and that was only if there were no delays.

_'I'm a bit nervous.' _She thought to herself, biting her lower lip. Several years had passed and she had outgrown her knowledge of the city's streets and buildings. Any of her friends that lived there in the past had probably moved out or forgotten her already, which was a bit of a shame. How was she supposed to find her way around? At this time of night, everyone would be rushing to get home...So there would be no one to ask for directions.

Worry overcame her as her mind creeped into the deeper depths of loneliness and paranoia, and she couldn't help but wonder to herself...What if Minato had forgotten her too?

_**Been a long time but I'm back in town**  
_

It would be such a heartbreaking sight to see if her best childhood friend had forgotten all about her. After all, she had remembered him, despite how long it's been since they had last spoken. Since they had last seen each other eye-to-eye. Since they had last touched.

_'I remember.'_

A voice boomed over the train's intercom as they neared another stop.  
It wasn't important though, since it wasn't the stop she was waiting for.

_'He had a twin. Her name was Hamuko. We used to play together.'_

The train doors slid open as people poured out of it's openings, rushing to the escalators, somehow remaining out of each other's way as they hastily made for their next destination.

_'They were really close, but I think sometimes Hamuko might have been jealous of Minato and I...vice versa, too.' _

The thought of the three children playing, fighting over the blunette, drew the corners of her mouth upwards into a smile. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift off into dream world.

* * *

_"Minato's loves me!" _

_"No, he loves me!"_

_The two female children continued to bicker as a sheepish-looking boy, who stood between them, watched the two in silence. Ironically enough, this silent male was the boy they were fighting over. So far, he had remained silent throughout their little argument, hoping and praying that they wouldn't turn to ask him anything. _

_Both of these girls were his favorite, and they couldn't seriously be asking him to choose between them...could they?_

_One of the girls,who had short auburn hair and was clad in an elementary school uniform, was known as Minato's twin sister. The two were complete opposites, as she was always cheerful verses Minato, who was always very quiet. Despite these odds, the two got along very well._

_The other girl was Minato's best friend. They had been best friends practically since birth, and the two were almost never separated. She got along well with the twins, except in occasions such as this._

_"Minato!" they two of them whined in unison, turning to the now surprised-looking blue haired boy. Blushing, he stared down at the ground and shrugged slightly._

_"...What..?"_

_"I know! Why don't you give one of us a kiss to prove which one of us you like more!?" _

_"Yeah! Do it!" _

_In the suddenness of the situation, Minato's face was suddenly tainted deeper with a dark shade of red. He was frozen. He was hesitant. Two of his favorite girls were now asking him to choose between them!? Was that even possible!?_

_But he ended up choosing, after all. Turning to his right, he leaned closer to the female of choice and closed his eyes, going in for the kiss. His trembling was immensely obvious, and even the girl had suddenly become very nervous. This was unreal. Minato Arisato was just about to kiss...  
_

* * *

Suddenly the train shook violently as it halted to a stop. Accidentally letting go of the grip from the ceiling of the train, she began to fall forward, attempting to catch her balance without bumping into someone else. But it was useless. How embarrassing... That certainly woke her up from her daydream...How long had she been out, anyway?

Looking around, she noticed a bunch of people rushing to get past her, mostly students this time. Looking up at the destination board, her eyes squinted slightly to make the bright digital text visible to her.

...Iw...Iwatodai...

IWATODAI!?

'_Fuck! This is my stop!'_ she thought gathering her things in a big swooping motion, and speeding out of the train as fast as possible. By the time she had slipped out of the train's doors, they slid shut right behind her as the train made it's preparation for the next stop.

_'That was a close one.' _ She was certain that she had trampled over a couple of toes in there, and the passengers that fell victim to her toe-stepping mania were certainly no big fans of her's. At least she had made it out in one piece. That's all that mattered.

Making her way outside, her face was instantly hit with a gush of cold air, the crisp night air filling her senses. It was now evening, alright, and a windy one at that.

Pacing herself towards a lamp post, she fished out the piece of paper regarding her accommodations at Iwatodai and looked around. If she was standing in the right position, she would need to continue further into Iwatodai, cross to the strip mall, and begin her journey on foot. If she was quick, it would take her 5 minutes. If she dilly-dallied...Which she was, then it would take her approximately 10 minutes.

"Well," She muttered to no one in particular "I better get started then."

And with that, she began to hike towards the direction of the dorm, the sky above her darkening more and more.

The feelings of anxiousness were never pleasant for her, and especially not at this particular moment. With each step, she felt strings tugging at her heart, tighter and tighter. Was this the first time that she had felt this nervous about anything? Even before she had began serving her boss, her initiation to commencing the job was not this nerve-wracking. Her first killing was STILL not this nerve-wracking, either.

'_I just can't stop thinking about him.' _She admitted, heaving a heavy sigh. This had proved to be very true throughout the whole day, as her mind had been preoccupied with wondering how the blunette's life had turned out, imagining and making up his present facial features, and of course...Silly as it was, whether or not he had a girlfriend.

The truth was, she had always harbored feelings for this best friend of her's, ever since they were kids. Some might call it love at first sight, other's might just call it a passing crush. But obviously, she still had feelings for him within her, if she was this nervous about meeting him again. He was always a very handsome and likeable guy, so if he turned out to have a girlfriend...It wouldn't have been surprising.

Back when they were kids, she was foolish and didn't understand a thing. This 'crush' was always just 'butterflies in her stomach' that she couldn't interpret, no matter how hard she tried. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't have done anything to deepen the relationship between the two, anyway. But now that she was older...There was no telling what might happen between them.

_'I wanna see him so badly right now...' _She thought, staring down at her feet as she sauntered closer to her new home.

_**This time I'm not leaving without you.**  
_

So her statement earlier regarding outgrowing her knowledge of the city proved to be false. Nothing had really changed too much around her, disregarding the fact that she didn't really know anyone. Other than that, the buildings and pathways remained the same. There was still a Wild Duck Burger, A Bookworms store...The staircase leading to the second floor of the strip mall...Everything was still intact.

_'Well, at least I know where I'm going with this.'_ She thought to herself. Although she had never heard of 'Gekkoukan high school when she was a kid, it probably wasn't too hard to locate. Besides, the sheet of paper said that she would've needed to take a monorail there, but the dormitory was accessible by foot. Thank goodness for the bosses'...somewhat elaborate directions.

The sky was already pitch black by now, and as she continued further towards the direction of her home, she felt quite squeamish. It was funny, since her usual job was to go around during midnight and hunt/kill others...Yet, she still felt nervous roaming around at this time of night. It was probably because she hadn't been here for awhile, and despite living here when she was a child, this place was still fresh and unfamiliar to her.

**_Something, something about this place_**

"I better hurry..." She told herself, as if talking out loud would somehow make her situation better. Picking up the pace, her gaze shifted down towards the piece of paper she clenched in her hands, checking the address again. It seriously couldn't have taken this long to walk to her dorm, could it? Had she made a wrong turn, somewhere? Or could it be that she-

But she couldn't have finished panicking, because as she had picked up the pace and was basically running, she had come into a head-to-head collision with a poor, unsuspecting pedestrian.

Falling to the ground and dropping the paper from her hands, she rubbed her lower back as her gaze turned to see who she had bumped into. Seemingly, a very skinny and flimsy male, wearing black trousers, a white dress shirt, and a blazer. His headphones were dangling by his shoulders, connected to an mp3 player that hung loosely from his neck. This boy had...either blue hair, or black hair, it was hard to tell in the dark.

_**Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face**_

"I'm so sorry!" She said, immediately jumping to her feet and extending a hand for him to grasp. This was exactly one of the reasons why she hated roaming around in the night. She never knew what was around the corner.

The male rubbed his head and grunted slightly, grabbing her hand and climbing to his feet.

"Thanks..." he muttered, his hand still rubbing his head as he stared down at the ground.

Giving him a sympathetic look, she glanced around awkwardly.

_'What should I do...'_ She thought nervously. Would he just turn around and leave? Would he demand some sort of silly and unreasonable punishment upon her? Looking back at him, this time, she had met his gaze.

And with that, she was lost in his gray eyes, frozen. Was this really...?  
Opening her mouth to say something, the words that came out of her mouth were barely audible as she spoke.

"...Minato?"

**MAPOV**

My head was pounding now, from the fall I had just had on to the hard cement beneath me. I knew it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that there would possibly be a bruise at the top of my head. Reaching my hand up there, I continuously rubbed my head, trying to ease the pain a bit.

Looking up at her, I sighed quietly to myself and opened my mouth to respond to her apology. That was when the both of us suddenly made eye contact.

And just like that, she spoke my name.

"Huh...?"

**GIRL'SPOV**

It really was Minato. The eyes were a dead giveaway, and instantly, I knew.

Really, of all of the people in Iwatodai, I was lucky enough to bump into him?

I was at a lost for words as I continued to stare at him like an idiot. It was just something in me that kept me from doing anything else...It was as if time itself was frozen.  
I couldn't believe that the boy I'd been thinking about all day was right in front of me. Within arm's reach.

I could just reach out and hug him right now. Feel his warmth against my body, and feel his arms wrap around me once again.

I just couldn't do it.

"Minato..." I muttered once again, slowly taking another step forward. This was just so unreal.

But it was him. It was definitely Minato. I was not hallucinating, and I was not still lost in my own daydreams. This was the real deal. Minato Arisato, the boy who I had a crush on since I was only a toddler...Stood in front of me. For the first time in over 8 years.

He had grown up so handsomely, and this was way better than I could have imagined earlier.

Funny. I would have never grown up to think about Minato this way... How his light build and slender face could be so charming...How he would have grown up to look so attractive...

It wasn't normal to think about your best friend this way, was it...?

Holding my breath and shutting my eyes, I lunged forward, almost knocking him to the ground once again. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck as I clung to him, as if I was afraid that he would disintegrate as soon as I let go of him.

I just wanted to be by his side again, nothing more. And here I was, right where I wanted to be.

**MAPOV**

It was only when she had muttered my name for the second time and tackled me that I realized who it was.

Had my best friend really grown up to look this gorgeous?

Lost in the moment, I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist gently, closing my eyes and burying my face into her shoulder. I had still felt a hint of betrayal for her disappearing 8 years ago, but it wasn't as if it was her fault.

And seeing her today, made me forget all of the negative feelings that possibly stood between us. Forget the slight grudge I felt against her.

"...It's you." I managed to mutter as I kept my face hidden in the crook of her neck. This was such an unexpected event, and I really wouldn't have imagined that I would bump into her ever again. Outside the dorm, nonetheless.

In fact, I was beginning to think I would never see her again.

But here she was...In my arms... The girl who I had secretly crushed on when I was a kid...Right here.

I had long since thought that all the feelings I had for her disappeared, but seeing her the way she was and having her be right next to me, really made me reconsider that.

Never in my life would I have ever imagined my best friend to grow up looking so stunning. Her short, choppy blonde hair had grown out into long locks that flowered just underneath her chest. Her short, chubby build as a kid had matured into a slender and curvy stature.

_'...Should I really be thinking about her this way...?'_ I wondered to myself, blushing slightly. I really couldn't help but notice it...How she had changed so much...And how she looked beautiful doing it. She was gorgeous like no other girl I had ever seen...

And someone that alluring was clinging on to me, in my arms. My best friend, the girl who I had always counted on...Who had always been beside me...Was back where she belonged.

As long as my best friend was by my side, I would be fine.

**NORMALPOV**

The two continued to hug for awhile, standing still in the cold of the night, as the brown living quarters next to them emitted warm lights from it's windows. The cold didn't seem to bother them much, as the body heat that they both gave off sufficed to keep them from the chilly winds of the March evening.

"I missed you, Minato..." she muttered slowly.

Silence lingered between the two as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms a bit tighter.

As if that were possible.

_**Yeah something about, baby, you and I...**  
_

"...I missed you too, Kumiko." His voice was slightly muffled by her shoulder, but were still comprehensible.  
"I thought I would never see you again, ever since...What happened eight years ago...I can't believe it's you."

A small smile formed on her soft pink lips as she leaned her head towards her side, against Minato's.

"Well, I'm right here by your side. And I promise I won't leave you this time."

Pulling apart just enough to see each other's faces, the two smiled at each other innocently, foolishly believing that they would be able to remain in each other's company for a long time to come. That nothing would be able to separate the two ever again.

Little did they know that this was only the calm before the storm.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I have a couple of tests coming up, so the next time I'll be able to update is probably around Sunday.  
While I'm gone, I appreciate any reviews, favorites, and follows! Leave some constructive criticism, if you'd like!

Thanks guys! Look forward to the next chapter, there'll be a lot more interaction and action scenes!

(By the way, this wasn't in Minato's point of view, mostly because I wanted for them to meet up and for him to be introduced before I got into writing in his point of view. Sorry, guys!

Also, my layout wasn't working too well with the story. -_- My apologies about that too.)


End file.
